Recent investigations have shown that Protein Phosphatase-1 (PP 1) is required for transcription of HIV-1 (Ammosova, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 280, No. 43, 36364-36371 (2005)). It appears that HIV-1 Tat binds to PP1 through the Q35VCF38 sequence of the Tat, and translocates PP1 to the nucleus of an infected cell. It was envisaged that a small-molecule inhibitor of the binding of PP1 to the HIV-1 Tat should inhibit HIV-1 transcription. This should in turn provide a way to treat subjects infected with HIV-1.